A New Love
by harrypotter4ever22
Summary: Ron and Hermione
1. The Confession

"Hermione can I tell u something?" Asked Ron

"Of course what's on your mind?" asked Hermione

"Well ever since we met I kind of...um... have liked u" said Ron

"I like u too Ron" replied Hermione

"No ...I um...mean that I...um l..love..y..you" stated Ron

"Oh" said Hermione going a little pink in the cheeks before she could speak

"I understand if u do not feel the same way I just had to get that off my chest. I hope we can still be good friends." Said Rom

Ron got up from his chair and started walking out of the common room. When Hermione spoke up

"Ron" Hermione started Ron stopped and turned back to Hermione as she continued. "um..l..love.. y..you too."

Ron faced turned into a smile and closed the space between him and Hermione. He sat back down in his chair and looked at her. She had long brown wavy shoulder length with chocolate brown eyes staring back at him. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips she returned the kiss with the same gentleness. They broke apart and just starred at one another.

"Ron will u go out with me?" asked Hermione for a couple of minutes Ron just starred at Hermione . Then began

"Yes, Id love to Hermione" replied Ron

Hermione and leaned in and kissed Ron. He responded back with lots of love and passion. Just then Harry Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor students entered the common room. They all stopped when they saw Ron and Hermione snogging on a red chair by the fire place. Harry broke the silence by making a small cough. Realizing they weren't alone any more Ron and Hermione broke apart. They turned around and saw the entire Gryffindor house watching them. Ron`s ears went bright red as well as Hermione`s cheeks. No one said anything for several seconds then a loud cheer erupted from the house.


	2. Celebration

Ron and Hermione stared blankly at them shocked at the cheer. Harry and Ginny took the hint and walked over to the stunned Ron and Hermione.

"What's happening?" asked Ron

"We are all happy you two finally admitted you love each other" replied Harry

"What do you mean finally?" asked Hermione

"Well…. We all knew you liked each other it was kind of obvious. The only people who didn't know was you two." Replied Ginny

"Oh" they both replied at the same time. They were still I little shock about being caught. Harry then turned on a radio and a slow song began to play. Ron turned his gaze to Hermione and looked in her deep chocolate brown eyes and said

"Would you like to dance?" asked Ron

"Yes," said Hermione. Ron grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the Gryffindor common room. He gently placed a large hand on her small waist and in turn she placed her hand on his should and held the other in her hand. They began to sway to the music and get lost in each other. Ron broke the silence and asked Hermione

"Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow? And have lunch at the Three Broom Sticks?" Asked Ron

"Like a date?" Responded Hermione

"Exactly" replied Ron.

"I`d love to Ron "Hermione said as she leaned in again and they shared a sweet passionate kiss as Ron pulled away he said "I`ll pick you up at nine in the common room."

"Okay" replied Hermione just as the song was ending. Ron yawned and said. " I am going to bed, shall I walk you up to your dormitory Hermione?" asked Ron

"Sure" replied Hermione " I am getting tired myself". Ron reached over and grabbed Hermione`s hand. She responded by lacing her fingers with Ron`s as they headed up to the dormitories.

"Good night Harry, Ginny "they shouted as they headed up the staircase

"Night" they shouted back as Hermione and Ron went out of site. Ron and Hermione continued walking up the stairs in silence. But the silence was comfortable not an awkward silence. They finally reached Hermione`s room. They stared into each other's eyes for a couple seconds. Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron on the lips softly. Ron bent down and kissed her cheek and said." Good Night mione I love you" she smiled and responded "Night Ron love you too." Hermione turned around and headed into the girls dormitories Ron walked down the hall a short way and into the boy's dormitory. Harry was already in there. Ron knew Harry was going to question about his kiss with Hermione. But before Harry could question him Ron said.

"Not tonight man, I am tired and wanted to sleep"

"Ok mate, but I expect an explanation out of you tomorrow." Stated harry

"Yeah I know" said Ron as he climbed into bed. Several minutes later Ron`s snores filled the dormitories. Harry shook his head and climbed onto bed and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
